


Getting Over It

by irltenten



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, Grindr, M/M, but they have smartphones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irltenten/pseuds/irltenten
Summary: “If you want fun, you should download Grindr.”
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Getting Over It

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Mika (@dykegaara on twt) for the request and general concept!! Iluuu

Sasuke was back, and Gaara was less than thrilled. Though it was always obvious to him that Naruto was in love with Sasuke from the start, Gaara didn’t mind pretending as long as Sasuke was rogue Naruto had room in his heart for him. Of course, that was a lie and when the unthinkable happened, Gaara had to come face to face with the fact he and Naruto were only ever going to be friends. He could’ve avoided it by never going to Konoha, but he was Kazekage. He couldn’t ruin his land’s diplomacy because of a stupid crush, so here he was, in Konoha, for business. For strictly business.

“Why does every single bitch have a crush on Naruto? He smells like hotdog water,” Ino spoke out.

Gaara somehow had gotten himself invited to what Sai had called a “Girls and Gays Support Group.” It was less a support group and more a group of sad people getting drunk and yelling about unrequited love. Gaara didn’t drink or yell, so he was stuck sitting between a rowdy Tenten and a beet faced Ino.

Tenten reached over Gaara to put her hand on Ino’s shoulder. “Wait, wait, wait. Who else besides Sai wants to fuck hotdog water?”

Gaara’s heart dropped. He didn’t want to talk to all of Naruto’s friends about how he hads a fat crush on him. Luckily, the entire group’s eyes shot to Hinata. She was passed out on Tenten’s shoulder, so she couldn’t respond.

Tenten replied in her stead, “Bruh, that was like three years ago. She’s gay now.  _ We’re _ gay now.”

“Okay, then it’s only Sai,” Ino smirked, turning to Sai.

Sai took a sip from his drink and with his fakest smile replied, “Don’t forget Gaara.”

Fuck. All eyes were on him now. He could lie, but there was something about the vibe that made it feel like he shouldn’t. Gaara glanced around, trying to avoid eye contact, but he wouldn’t be able to get out of this easily.

“Sai! You can’t just repeat everything I tell you!” Sakura yelled. She pointed at Gaara and continued, “Look at how uncomfortable he is. He obviously didn’t want everyone to know.”

“Bruh,” Tenten shook her head.

Sakura looked at her confused for a second and then realized what she had just implied. “Wait, Gaara, I’m sorry,” she said from across the table.

Gaara sighed. It was too late now. He decided it was better to be honest. He had been holding in his feelings for years, so it was probably good to vent a bit in a safe space. Maybe they could even give him some decent advice. Adjusting his posture and clearing his throat, he got ready to have the conversation.

“No, it’s okay. I’ve, um, yeah.”

Gaara remembered why he never vented; he can’t speak about his emotions. Ever. The rest of the group didn’t seem to mind though. Sai, Ino, and Sakura had started laughing while Tenten patted him on the back. It was almost a little unsettling for him to have people be so supportive of him doing the least, but he wasn’t opposed to it.

Through laughs, Sai asked, “Did he show you the magic of friendship too?”

They all started to laugh even harder, even Gaara let out a little chuckle. The feeling of solidarity within the group was refreshing to him. Maybe he could convince his subconscious to let himself open up a bit.

“Haha, yeah. I think it’s a trend with him or something,” Gaara replied.

Ino started laughing even harder. She struggled to speak, but kept laughing harder. Finally, after an embarrassingly long amount of time, she managed to say, “Why is it only emo kids that fall in love with Naruto. I thought y’all were supposed to be into other skinny pale kids?”

“What’s the fun in that?” Sai replied, still laughing. “Skinny emo kids are ugly anyway.”

The laughing died down a bit where Ino was able to speak normally again. With a smirk, she replied, “If you want fun, you should download Grindr.”

The laughing went right back to where it was while Gaara was the only one not laughing. He didn’t know what Grindr was, and he was too afraid to ask. He looked around and tried to make their faces of amusement. It felt wrong though, so he stopped.

Again, the laughing died down. With that, Tenten said, “Actually, maybe getting y’all’s backs blown out will make you forget that Naruto’s blowing out Sasuke’s.”

“Oh my god,” Ino said, rolling her eyes. “I don’t want to think about that twink getting his back blown out.”

Tenten insisted, “Okay. But, Sai and Gaara should download Grindr.”

“Babes, I already have Grindr,” Sai laughed.

The laughing erupted yet again, and Gaara still didn’t know what Grindr was. He didn’t even know what “getting your back blown out” means. He was completely lost, but he was slightly worried. He looked to all the faces and noticed Tenten was staring right at him. This made him even more worried.

“Gaara,” she smiled, “I know your little virgin ass doesn’t have Grindr, so I’m going to need you to give me your phone.”

“My phone?” Gaara blinked.

Tenten stuck out her hand. “Your phone.”

Gaara hesitated, but decided, against better judgment, to oblige. He unlocked his phone and placed it in her palm. With a smirk, Tenten snatched it and started working on it. After about a minute, she handed it back to him.

“Make a profile,” she demanded.

Gaara looked down at his phone. He didn’t understand what was going on, but it was asking for his height, a selfie, and a bio. He was stressed.

“I think I’ll make it later,” Gaara responded.

Tenten quickly grabbed his wrist so he couldn’t put his phone back in his pocket. Staring straight into his eyes, she said in a level tone, “Make a fucking profile.”

“I don’t have any—“

Tenten grabbed his phone again and took a picture of him. “You have a selfie now,” she smiled.

At this point, the rest of the group had started watching the scene unfolding before them. Gaara started feeling a little uncomfortable with all the attention he was getting. Tenten didn’t seem to mind. Her smirk only deepened.

“I should at least have a good picture,” Gaara protested.

Tenten nodded. “Pose.”

“What?”

From across the table Sakura put up a peace sign and smiled. “Like that,” she said with a warm tone.

Gaara awkwardly copied her. Tenten happily took another picture of him and handed him back his phone. To Gaara’s dismay, he looked ugly.

“I can’t make that my profile picture. My forehead looks massive.”

Ino gave him a look. “Gaara, sweetie, no shit. You have no eyebrows,” she said in a bittersweet voice.

“You look great,” Sakura smiled.

Tenten clapped her hands together and said, “Perfect. We all agree. Now make your profile.”

Gaara nodded. He went back to Grindr and made the picture Tenten took his profile picture. Next, he had to fill out basic questions. Name: Gaara, age: 19, height: 5’7”, weight: 112 lbs, relationship status: single. Gaara realized what Grindr was.

“Is this a dating app?” He asked.

Everyone laughed. Gaara nodded. Their laugh was enough of a confirmation. Weirdly enough, he wasn’t opposed to the concept. Finishing up his profile, Gaara smiled to himself. Maybe this was for the best. He still wasn’t sure what getting his back blown out meant, but he had caught the gist and didn’t oppose it.

After that, they spent the rest of the night playfully roasting each other and getting progressively more fucked up. Gaara wasn’t participating, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy watching. It was the first time he felt like he was part of a group, and he appreciated it.

The night ended with all of them, minus Gaara, drinking a little too much. They all said their drunken goodbyes and headed their separate ways. Gaara walked alone to the hotel he was staying at with a smile. It was a good night and maybe even the start of his life after Naruto. He unlocked his phone and stared at the Grindr app on his home screen. His thumb hovered over it, but something stopped him. He put his phone back into his pocket and sighed. He’d think about it once he got back to Sunagakure.

* * *

A week passed and Gaara had been too drowned in meetings and other tiring responsibilities to check Grindr. It had become an afterthought only appearing in his mind right before he fell asleep. His initial feeling of hope it gave slowly changed into feelings of shame and embarrassment. Every time he saw it on his phone he was a little closer to deleting it, but he never did. He must’ve never turned on notifications for it since he hadn’t seen it pop up on his fairly barren notification center, which made it easy to ignore.

He, Temari, and Kankuro were all heading to the last meeting of the day. It was yet another one filled to the brim with old men who have no concept of conditions of the modern world, who were bound to criticize every single movement Gaara would make, so he was not excited. The three of them chatted and joked about how annoying all the village elders were on the way, but quickly shut up once they were about a yard away from the room. Gaara stopped and sighed, preparing himself for the onslaught he was about to walk in on. Without a word, Kankuro put a hand on his shoulder out of solidarity. With that, the three of them entered the room.

The meeting went as Gaara had suspected. With him being so young in comparison to past Kazekages, the elders treated him as though he knew nothing. He was almost at his wit’s end when a sound interrupted their condescending. It was a short pizzicato strum of some unknown string instrument. The room fell into a confused silence. The elders looked amongst themselves trying to figure out where the sound came from. Temari, on the other hand, stared directly at Gaara. She knew something that he did not. Gaara thought for a second why Temari's eyes would’ve shot to him the second the sound rang out and suddenly it hit him.

He took out his phone and on his lock screen was a single notification. A single Grindr notification. A single tap. Gaara froze in his seat. How was he ever going to explain this? He looked back to Temari with eyes that said “help me.” She shook her head and sighed.

“Sorry, my ringers on,” she said, taking out her phone and flipping the ringer switch. “Please continue.”

The elders murmured to themselves in disgust over how unprofessional she was. Gaara held in his relief. He really owed Temari his life. That relief soon turned to insecurity though. Why in the week he’d had Grindr he had just now gotten a notification. Was his profile that bad? Was he just that ugly? Now wasn’t the time for self-doubt. He had a meeting to painfully sit through. He could think about Grindr afterward.

The rest of the meeting went without another hiccup. Gaara wished the elders good day and watched as they slowly filed out. The second the door closed, Temari rushed over from where she was standing to Gaara.

“Why the fuck do you have Grindr?” she said, putting her hand down on the table in front of Gaara.

Kankuro cocked his head. “Wait, I thought that was your phone?”

“No, dumbass, it's Gaara’s dick appointment,” she replied bluntly.

“I don’t have any ‘dick appointments,’” Gaara corrected.

Temari moved to get into Gaara’s face. “Who told you to download Grindr?”

“I did it on my own accord,” Gaara responded.

Temari narrowed her eyes. “It was Tenten.”

“No.”

“Gaara, I know you better than you do. It was Tenten.” Temari stood back up and sighed. “Make sure your ringer’s off next time.”

Gaara nodded in agreement, but he decided he should just delete Grindr.


End file.
